The Mafia Files
by Vijay Singh
Summary: A new hero is born.
1. Introduction

Chapter One: Keli was always a young and lone fighter. He was by far one of the most ruthless assassins anyone has ever seen. He has but one friend. Which is not even human, but of the bird species. A hawk that he named Violent, and what an appropriate name for you see this is not just an ordinary hawk, This is his main weapon. At the mere sound the hawk will quickly scout the area and kill anything it sees. Yes, Keli was ruthless, but however he did not break the law, well that is unless it came to murder but that was all business that was dealt with secretly.  
  
You see Keli was just a young green haired boy growing up. Abandoned by everyone he was forced to live on his own. As he did he became bitter and almost lost total contact with all humans. Until one day he ran into the mafia. The mafia quickly took advantage of the kid and gave him a gun and three bullets to kill a man for a mere 100 gil. Being as poor as he was Keli pounced on the chance and made quick work of the man. The mafia continued to work with him and eventually gave him his hawk which he trained to be the deadly assassin we know now. Keli was later dismissed by the mafia for failing to kill a man by the name of Ian Poulter.   
  
Ian Poulter was way behind in his debts to the mob so they sent Keli in to kill him. But Ian was expecting this. He hit Keli with a baseball bat as soon as he walked through the door of the house. The hawk tried to fight but was knocked out as well. Ian made a quick getaway and they still have not located him today.  
  
But now Keli works solo. Working for those willing to pay. Keli soon finds himself with what seems to be his toughest task. You see Ian was found¡¦ but by Keli. Ian was there for business only though. He was willing to pay 1 million gil in order for Keli to rid the world of the mafia that he formerly worked for. Keli not being able to give up the offer accepted and shook Ian¡¯s hand. 


	2. Chad L

Chapter Two: Keli is now on his way to a small city named Makwa. In need of weapons he quickly looks to his supplier, Randy Bell to supply him with everything he needs. 'Give me everything.' Keli says without hesitation. Randy looks hysterical almost laughing but as soon as he looked at his face he knew he wasn=t kidding. 'How will you pay for all this' Randy asks. Keli holds up a gun and says 'I=ll write you out an I.O.U. and I=ll pay you once I finish this mission if you refuse I=ll pay for it all with your life.' Randy looks at him with disgust but hands over everything he has. Keli walks out side backpack full of armour and weapons and begins walking towards the mafia=s hangout.  
He walks through a forest but then stops as his sharp ears pick up a sound. Without thinking he sends Violent out to survey the area. After a few seconds of silence there is a sudden sound of struggle and the sound of a gun. Keli looks around quickly and follows the noise to wear he spies his hawk laying on the ground motionless. Keli is now incredibly pissed and now is making all his actions by emotion. The man looks in Keli=s direction. He=s wearing white with black shoes and a black tie, at once Keli knows he=s from the Mafia and that he was sent to dispose of Keli.  
'Good afternoon Keli' the man says. That voice Keli thinks to himself I know who=s voice that isY It=s their greatest assassin for the mob. Chad Lavallee. 'I see they=ve sent the best to kill the best' Keli says. Chad snickers and says 'My, my Keli you haven=t changed a bit your still as cocky as you=ve always been. Too bad that won=t last long. ' At that exact moment Keli reached for his blade gun but only got his hand on the handle when Chad whipped out his sword and held it to Keli=s neck. 'Now you don=t want to do that do you, That=s Suicide.' Keli looks at his bird and is once again enraged. 'Why are you here Chad? Go back to the mob and maybe I won=t kill you.' Chad merely looks at the bird and says 'You=re the one who will end up just like your bird did I have long range attack as well with my gun. ' Keli is now getting angrier by the second. 'Well tell me this what do you plan to do to me. ' Chad raises an eyebrow 'The Mafia has been in on your little game with Ian Poulter you see as soon as we got word that you were in contact with him we were on to you, We had a mole planted and watched you everywhere after you got fired. We had a suspicion that you would want revenge and clearly we were correct. ' 'Answer the Question!' Keli is now yelling. 'First you answer mine, Is Ian Poulter really paying you a million gil just to eliminate me and my colleagues from the picture. @ On that moment Keli lost it and had enough of playing around with Chad he went and kicked him where the sun don=t shine and ran for his bird. Grabbing it he continued to run.  
When he was about 150 yards from where Chad was he heard gun shots ricochet off trees. He then turned around reached into his backpack and pulled out a grenade and threw it in the direction he came from and continued to run. There were a few more gunshots and then a huge explosion Keli had made it out of the Mob=s hands for now. He began using his gun blade as a machete and hacked his way out of the forest. He quickly ran far away. Who could be the mole, Keli Thought WhoY? 


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3: Keli continued to run along as he fought off enemy monsters on the way. He really had no plan on what to do now that the mob knew what was happening. Keli finally walked into a town called Marsh Lake. He felt that he needed a drink and went into the tavern to collect his thoughts. He then looked for the first time in his backpack to see what he all had. After making a quick inventory he noticed Randy sitting down beside an old man. Except Randy was dressed up differently in army clothes. 'What the hell are you doing here' Keli asked. Randy smirks and says 'I will sell you this map on your journeys and give you directions on your way to the mobs hideout.' only ten gil. Keli had 20 in his pocket and he didn't want to turn down this offer. 'Fine.' he said throwing him the gil. 'Now tell me.' Go around the mountains, along the beach there is a back door there that will lead you straight to the mob.' Not even bothering to say good bye he grabs the map that Randy held out in his hand and went into the tavern.  
Here Keli takes a seat but then is quickly jumps out of it, there are two men dressed in white suits with black ties. Keli withdraws his gun blade, his hawk Violent still unable to attack, barely even breathing for that matter. Keli since than has been using his gun blade to fend off enemies and has become quite skilled at it. The two figures stand up and withdraw their guns. They both start firing at Keli. Keli jumps in an act to dodge the attack and grabs on to the electrical fan and swings around until he had his release perfect. Doing so he lets go and flies into the two men. 'What the hell' Keli yells. For you see the whole bar was rigged with men from the mob only the rest were dressed up like normal people. Even the bar tender withdrew his gun. 'What the hell is going on' Keli now yells. Laughing one of them comes out from behind a crowd. 'Well, well Keli it looks like we meet again.' The voice belongs to none other then Chad Lavallee. 'The head mobster has not been in a good mood lately, for you see you are an assassin and you are trying to kill your former boss' said Chad. 'I do not even know the assholes name let alone know how he looks' Keli says. But as he says it he is reaching into his backpack for something to use. He grabs onto two swords. 'You will know soon enough, Get him.' Keli then throws the two swords. The mobster begin to shoot at them thinking they maybe some other weapon. Meanwhile Keli makes his escape once again.  
Keli thinks to himself 'They know my moves before I can even make them how' but into his thinking he runs into a young man. This man was holding a rifle, he had blonde hair with blue eyes, and had a slim figure. But the young man was clearly terrified by Keli's face. A mean cold stare was looking him into his face. Keli quickly says 'What the hell are you doing, and who the hell are you for that matter.' The young man still looking terrified stutters and says 'My name is Dante, Dante Kaz. I am running from another person named Biggs.' 'Why.' Keli asked almost disgusted. 'Because I was told to assassinate someone but I did not want to hurt someone I didn't even know. So now Biggs is after my head.'  
Suddenly a tall man dressed in fine clothes made by some fashion designer shows up and begins yelling 'Your head is mine.' He then runs right for Dante. Keli merely sticks out his arm and hit's the guy to the ground. 'Who the hell are you?' asks Biggs. 'Your worst nightmare.' Keli then says. Biggs then has a frightened look on his face and holds out a thousand gil. 'Give me the kid and there will not be any trouble.' Biggs says. Keli looks disgusted and refuses saying 'How about you get the hell outta here.' Biggs then takes off a pair of sunglasses that he was wearing along with a baseball cap revealing white hair. He then tries to kick Keli but Keli's quick hands blocked both of them. He then shows off lightning fast punches but are all blocked and then Keli delivers a knee to the gut that sends Biggs vomiting to the ground. Without a word more he leaves Biggs and begins walking back to his destination. But is stopped by the voice of Dante. 'Wait mister, wait.' 'What do you want .' I was wondering sir if I could join you, I just don't feel safe even with a rifle. Please I'm sure I will be of some help I am a master gunsman.' Keli looks thoughtfully and then says 'What about your family I don't want you to start crying about you missing your family.' 'I don't have one sir please.' 'Fine but just stay out of my way, and do not call me mister or sir just Keli, got it.' Dante looks excited and then says 'Yes sir, uhhh I mean Keli' So they began walking for the murderous mountains named the Pine mountains. 


End file.
